Field of the Invention
The invention relates to video game development, and in particular, to an automated management of localization workflow.
Description of the Related Technology
A video game can be developed in one country using a single natural language, such as English, but the video game may be distributed in many different countries in which foreign languages are spoken. Accordingly, various assets, e.g., text, audio, and video, of the game need to be translated into the foreign languages. The process of translation is referred to as localization. Various assets that need to be localized are identified and sent to applicable translators. After the translations are performed, they should be reviewed for accuracy and, when applicable, for compliance with various standards for different platforms. As such, video game localization is an expensive and complicated part of video game development.
In addition, a translator typically is not provided with the privileges to compile source code. In a conventional game development process, to view updates to translations in a game environment, a translator may have to wait for the source code to be recompiled by the software developer, which may be in a different time zone from the translator. This can result in lengthy delays.
Therefore, an automated management of localization workflow for video game development would be desirable.